Destiny's Defiance
by Senpaii
Summary: What if we were put on this planet for a reason? The inscriptions on our arms tell us so. What if we don't like our chosen fate? Can we defy it? Their love weren't meant to be, but that didn't stop them. A tale focused on romance, adventure, and emotions. Will they be able to defy destiny?


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pokemon or any of its franchises!

. . . . . .

Smoke emerged from a little cabin on the outskirts of a town through a chimney made from brick. The cabin was made of jungle wood, logs stacking on each other. The roof too, was made from wood stacked up. This little cabin had no door, it just had an open walkway for people to enter and exit, although it could accommodate only a few people. It was surrounded with a cluster of trees, but not enough to be called a forest. The cabin had a small space in front of the door, where a wooden chair and table stood. And on that same porch, were two dogs. Not just any dogs, a Growlithe and a Vulpix. Morning dew had gathered on the ground, which released a subtle but unique scent. Growlithe was keeping watch, and Vulpix was sleeping. But inside of the cabin was a different story.

There were two humans sitting at a small table. On the table was a chess board, which was being used by the two. On the right side was a female, no more than twenty of age. She had smooth flowing hair that had an unnatural color, a shade of amethyst. Her eyes too, shared the same unnatural color, except it was lighter. She wore an under-bust corset dress, very similar to those the infamous pirates wore. The dress exposed her cleavage, which were bigger than other women.

The male had dark hair, a shade of dark brown but not too dark until it looks black. His eyes were a very light blue, almost a vibrant white. He wore a short sleeved leather jerkin with normal trousers. On his chair hung a black leather coat, similar to the jerkin but much longer.

The two sat there in silence for a while, just staring intensely at the chess board. The male had his chin on his palm, leaning forward. He released a sigh and moved a piece on the board. "Your turn."

"Checkmate." The female chuckled as she moved her final piece into position, trapping the king where he stood. Leaning back on his chair, the male scratched his head. "I'm telling you, I'm horrible at this."

"You just need practice, Rupert." Rupert extended his legs out and stretched, shaking his head. "Kala, we've been playing for a long time, and you win every time."

Kala ran her hand over the chess pieces, destroying them where they stood. She then picked up each piece and rearranged them to their original positions. She rotated the chess board one hundred eighty degrees, then gestured for Rupert to take the first move. Rupert let out a depressed sigh and moved a chess piece. "You know, you came close to winning just now."

"That's what you said the last few times. But I still keep getting beat. What is that move that you do, with the bishop?" Rupert gestured to the bishop on the playing field.

"It's...uh...to be honest, I'm not sure. My dad kept doing the same trick to me, so I learned how to counter it. I'm not telling you, though!" Kala moved her bishop forward.

"Well you better use some other move then, otherwise I'll learn how to counter." Chuckling, Rupert moved his pawn forward two spaces.

"Ha! Dream on. It took me forever to figure it out. I can only imagine how long it'll take you. Probably a hundred years." Kala shifted her knight forward, grinning anxiously.

"Really? I doubt that. What happens if I figure it out this game?" Moving his bishop forward, Rupert sighed again.

"You won't. But on the off chance that you do I'll take you for a nice dinner. You know the new tavern that just opened? People say it's delicious." Kala lifted her knight, flicking over Rupert's pawn. The knight now stood where the pawn stood, strong and proud.

"The one next to the Pokécenter? Yeah, I was there for their grand opening. I didn't have anything though, didn't have gold on me at the time. How sad." Rupert retaliated by using his pawn to take the knight, shoving it over.

"What kind of an idiot doesn't bring gold to an opening? Silly. Anyhow, just concentrate on beating me, then we can talk." Kata moved her pawn forward and examined the chess board, anticipating Rupert's next move.

"You know you enjoy our conversations. I'm just a lovely person to talk to." Rupert moved his queen out of the castle and placed it adjacent to Kala's pawn. A grin emerged from Kala's lips.

"I guess I do. But it's not because of you, that's for sure. You might want to be more careful with where you place your queen." Kala raised the hiding bishop back at the castle, moving it out and killing the queen. Rupert raised an eyebrow and sighed, scratching his head.

"I swear I knew what I was doing when I placed that." Rupert moved his pawn out into formation, attacking the bishop.

"Sure you did. You really shouldn't engage everything you see vulnerable." Bishop moves forward a few spaces, right in the line of the king. Check.

"But that's what I did with you, and look how wonderful that turned out. No offense." Glancing into Kala's eyes, Rupert noticed her change of expression. "I'm sorry, I know we agreed not to talk about it."

"I guess...it did turn out good." Kala nudged Rupert to move his chess piece, which he forgot to do earlier. He shook his head, and moved his knight to protect the king. Kala countered by taking the knight and in turn sacrificing her bishop.

"It did, didn't it? I mean, we love each other and that's all that matters." Rupert out of instinct took the bishop with his king, moving it one step out of the castle.

"You should not have taken the bishop with the king, it puts the king in a vulnerable spot." Kala moved her other bishop forward, checking the king.

"You keep using that word, _vulnerable_. I apologize for bringing it up again but it truly is fascinating. I'll have your Bishop now." Rupert took out his hiding knight in the castle, slicing and killing the last bishop. Kala moaned and shook her head.

"I don't know, I guess I like to think back and compare how different it is to now. It makes me happy, I guess." She tried to focus on the game, but was lost in her thoughts. Rupert nudged her feet, then pointed to the chess board. Kala shrugged her shoulders and got up, walking over to the bed and lying down. She placed one arm beneath her head and the other reaching for a book. Rupert looked blankly at the chess board, wondering what to do next. He glanced at the book Kala was reading. _Typical, an adventure tale._

"How many times have you read that book? I'm pretty sure I've seen you with it a few times." Rupert stood up and walked over to the fireplace, leaning forward and rubbing his hands.

"This book? Zero. All the books have similar covers so, that's how you might be mistaken. This one's about how a guy living in the forest with his Ursaring finds a dead body and investigates. Pretty gruesome if you asked me." Kala flipped a page, sending bits of dust flying. Rupert looked over his shoulder at her, smiling.

"You always had a thing for violent stories. Remember the one about the cursed Mightyena?" Rupert shivered in his seat, trying his best to forget it. Kala chuckled and smiled back at him.

"That one was good, I was surprised you didn't enjoy it as much as I did. This one's not as good though, new writer." Rupert raised an eyebrow and turned his whole body to face Kala.

"How do you know he or she is a new writer? For all you know this could've been their tenth book. Maybe they had a bad writing day." Kala responded with a laugh, lowering her book and getting up - sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I know if a writer's experienced or not. This fellow has made multiple errors in his plot, and has some grammatical errors, a few. That doesn't sound like an experienced writer to me. Read it for yourself." Closing the book, Kala handed it over to Rupert who reluctantly took it. He leaned back against his seat and started reading. A smile curved at the edges of Kala's lips as she turned back to lie down.

"The main character's name is Rupert? I can see why you enjoy it." A cheeky grin appeared on Rupert's face, which made Kala chuckle, blush, and turn away.

The two dogs that were outside slowly strolled their way in. Vulpix jumped up on the bed with Kala, and Growlithe laid down beside Rupert's chair by the fireplace. Kala slowly shut her eyes, dozing off almost instantly. Rupert smiled and got up, pulling a blanket over her. He went back to his seat and continued reading.

. . . . . .

And that's it! Hope you liked it as much as I did! c:


End file.
